


sentimentality

by unwrittenfics



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brief OiHina, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Schweiden Adlers - Freeform, Timeskip, Who am I kidding? There's definitely going to be angst, brazil!hinata, mentions of IwaOi, there will probably be angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwrittenfics/pseuds/unwrittenfics
Summary: When Hinata leaves for Brazil after graduation, Kageyama is left to deal with the aftermath of a confession gone-wrong. How will he cope with his crush misinterpreting the one-shot that he had at a confession before he left for another continent?When he leaves for Brazil, Hinata is left to deal with the aftermath of a confession gone-wrong. How will he cope with the way he misinterpreted his crush's last minute confession (?) as he tries to settle in a different continent?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Kageyama hated goodbyes. He found them awkward, unnecessary, and more often than not, they were far too sentimental for his tastes. He tended to part with a wave or quick bow, and that was that. Long goodbyes were for the sentimental, and Kageyama Tobio was not the sentimental-type. Nuh-uh. No way.

“ _ Then why am I here?” _ Kageyama thought to himself, “ _ Just let him go.” _

Turning on his heels, Kageyama began to walk back in the direction he came from. He was breathing deeply as he attempted to control the thoughts running through his skull. 

“ _ Stupid,”  _ Tobio shook his head, “ _ so, so, stupid. Like he’d even want to talk to you anyways. Just go home, pretend it never happened, pretend that you aren’t an absolute dumbass. _ ”

Kageyama wasn’t the sentimental type, he hated goodbyes, so why had he come all this way to deliver one?

“Kageyama-kun?”, Tobio stopped and turned to look at him.

Hinata was standing in the doorway of the house that Kageyama had only visited a handful of times over the three years they spent together at Karasuno. Seldom did they spend time alone outside of Karasuno’s gym at their regular late-night practice sessions. Hinata was staring at Kageyama with a quizzical expression written on his face. He wore his typical black track jacket and pants combo, the only difference was the large, burnt orange duffel bag slung over one shoulder and a matching rolling suitcase in the other.

“Uhm, I-I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you were leaving today, and I didn’t want to practice alone. I guess you can’t though, I’ll be on my way,” Kageyama rambled quickly. He turned back around, planning on getting out of here as quickly as possible to just forget the whole thing, when Hinata spoke up.

“Wait!” he jogged up to Tobio’s side, his suitcase bumping over the pavement, “I’m walking this way too. It’d be a bit weird to just walk a few steps behind you the whole way, huh?”

Kageyama grunted, as much of an agreeance as he’d ever concede to Hinata, and faced forward again. He’d come all this way, and it seemed like some force out there wanted him to be with Hinata right now. Something in the universe had aligned for him to get this alone time with the very person he had been so desperately seeking it with, surely that meant he should deliver the goodbye he had planned. Right? Or maybe not? Ugh, why did this have to be so  _ hard _ ? If he had just left his house just a few minutes later, if he had just talked himself out of it last night, if he had just been content with letting Hinata go without the theatrics, or if he had just had the courage to tell him before he’d decided to move halfway across the world. Stupid seredipity, stupid Hinata, stupid Brazil, stupid goodbyes. He sighed against the cool mountain air, mustering up the courage to break the deafening silence.

Hinata beat him to it, “You know what Kageyama? I’m glad you came by. I thought I’d have to do this whole thing alone.”

“What? Travelling?”

“Yeah, I’ve only left Miyagi a handful of times--let alone the country! My mom had to work today, and Natsu was with a friend--not like she’s old enough to see me off anyways. So, I thought I’d have to be by myself the whole day. I’m glad that you’re here though, even if it’s just to walk with me to the bus station. Even if you didn’t mean to,” Hinata shot a genuine smile up at Kageyama, who quickly turned his face back towards the road.

_ Fuck. Am I really about to ruin this for him? He’s obviously excited to go. I should just keep my mouth shut, I’ll walk him to the bus station, wave, and then I’ll let him--go. He deserves to go without me making it difficult, he deserves to go without stress, he deserves to go. He’s worked for this, he’s earned this. I’ll deal with whatever  _ this _ is on my own. I’ll… _

“Urm, Kageyama-kun?”, Hinata stopped walking, “I think that I’ll miss you in Brazil.”

_ Wait, what? _

Hinata’s ears went red as Kageyama stilled to look at him, “I meant that I’ll miss your sets. Yeah, your sets because that’s, uh, a normal thing to say. I’ll miss you setting to me because I’ve gotten used to them, and their presence in my life. Wait, no, that’s not what I meant, I-I-I don’t know what I actually meant to say.”

Kageyama cut Hinata off in the middle of his rambling, thinking that now was as good a time as ever to embarrass himself in front of Hinata, “I’ll miss you too. I’ll miss setting to you, but I’ll also miss  _ you _ . You’re my friend Hinata, you were my first friend, and I know that you’re gonna do great in Brazil, but I’m gonna miss what we have here too.”

“Kageyama, I-”

“No, Shoyo, I need to finish,” Hinata’s eyes widened at the use of his given name, “I’ll miss your company Hinata. I’ll miss the stupid way you laugh, and the stupid way you eat too much and too fast, a-and the way you hit my sets, and the way you look at me when we score, and the way you somehow look even more determined everytime we lose, and I’ll miss you being  _ here _ Hinata. I know how hard you’ve worked to go to Brazil, but  _ damn it _ I want you here, with me. I-”

_ Oh no, I went too far. Damn it. _

Hinata’s ears were still a glaring red, his eyes soft as they met Kageyama’s. Much to Tobio’s surprise, he didn’t look weirded out or disgusted with him for what he’d said. 

Hinata’s face split into a bright smile, “I’ll be back Bakayama. Two years isn’t so bad! You don’t have to miss me for long,” his head tilted in delight as he continued walking down the road to their final destination.

Kageyama breathed a small sigh of relief, that was too close for comfort. He’d gotten carried away, and he thanked whatever supernatural force had seemingly kept Hinata from realizing the desperation and pining in his words. Kageyama couldn’t decide who was dumber: the boy who just basically confessed to his best friend who was moving to another continent or the friend who couldn’t pick up on said confession.

They came to the bus stop much too soon, the remainder of their walk spent in the same comfortable silence that the two were so familiar with. Hinata’s bus arrived first. Kageyama helped load his luggage into the undercarriage, another painful reminder that by this evening, Hinata would be out of the country. As he climbed onto the bus, he waved to Kageyama. And for once in his life, Tobio didn’t find that to be a sufficient enough goodbye. For once in his life, he wanted it to be more sentimental.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata arrives in Brazil. He couldn't sleep, but his sleep deprived mind can't quite decipher why.

As soon as he stepped out of Galeão International Airport, Hinata Shoyo was greeted by sticky, humid air. He needed to find a cab, and quickly. The large crowds of people were everywhere, from the moment he exited the plane to baggage claim to the taxi stand where he now stood. He hailed a taxi, gave the driver the address Lucio had told him to come to upon his arrival, and (for what felt like the first time in two days) he finally took a moment to breathe.

To be quite frank, the whole day had taken a bit of a toll on Hinata. He had been so excited that he had barely slept prior to his departure from Miyagi two days ago, deciding to stay up late practicing his Portugese; he couldn’t stand the idea of not being able to talk to people effectively in his new environment. When he wasn’t playing volleyball, he’d need to find other ways to socialize and connect with people. Becoming a loner for two years was simply not an option. He wanted to make friends in Brazil too! So, he had been brushing up on Portugese conversation starters when he’d passed out in the room he’d called home for his entire life, and it seemed very odd to him that he wouldn’t fall asleep in this bed again for two years. 

Alas, he’d woken up even more excited and had scurried to finish packing everything he had needed to get ready that morning into the brand-new burnt orange duffel bag that belonged to the luggage set his mom had gifted him for graduation. When Hinata had told his mother about his plans to go play beach volleyball in Brazil for two years, she’d asked him a dozen questions. 

“What? Why? What’s in Brazil? Why do you need to play on sand? There’s a perfectly good court at the rec center, you can play with the ladies’ league anytime Shoyo--you know that they like you there,” but she had ultimately agreed to let him go, as long as she could talk to Coach Washijo and Coach Ukai first. She wanted to make sure that Hinata had properly consulted his mentors prior to undertaking a task such as this, but she also knew how happy he looked whenever she inquired about his latest travel plans. It reminded her of the way he spoke about Tobio-chan.

Hinata had spent the morning with Natsu, walking her to her friend’s house about two hours before he needed to be at the bus station. It wasn’t a far walk, so he took his time getting back home, stopping to look over the fields and valleys that lay prostrate against the mountain. He would miss it here, but he’d be back soon enough. He never really had anything that made him question his decision to go to Brazil. He had no material things holding him back, or any doubt that all of his relationships would be just fine. His mom and Natsu would be fine, they always were, and his friends could always keep in touch over text. He wasn’t going to be missing out on anything by going to Brazil, but he would miss out on a whole lot if he _didn’t_ go.

Hinata arrived back at his house about thirty minutes before he needed to head for the bus station which would take him to the airport, where he would board a plane that would take him to another continent, and he couldn’t be more excited to get going already. To pass the time, he made a small snack and then cleaned the dishes he had used before rummaging through his luggage one more time to make sure he didn’t forget anything. After all of that, only about ten minutes had passed. So, Hinata made the executive decision to leave early (as though he hadn’t already scheduled an early arrival to the bus station) and he headed for the door, duffel bag over his shoulder and the matching rolling suitcase in hand.

Hinata was shaken out of his thoughts when the taxi driver pulled up to the curb, “Here we are, do ya’ need some help with your luggage?”

_Oh, that was quick._

“N-no thank you,” Hinata flushed as he stumbled over his first attempt at Portugese in the wild. He quickly paid the driver and unloaded his luggage from the taxi’s trunk.

The cab drove off, and Hinata was left alone in front of the building that Lucio Kato, Shiratorizawa alum and his new beach volleyball coach, had given him the address to. He was anxious to go in and meet the man, so he did his best to keep his conversation with the front desk manager short (thankfully, he did much better speaking to the receptionist--perhaps his nerves had gotten the best of him with the taxi driver) and hurried up to what he assumed was Lucio’s apartment.

Lucio opened the door just moments after Shoyo knocked, and greeted him in Japanese, “Hey! How are ya’? Long flight?”

Hinata was taken aback by how welcoming he was. Sure, they had spoken over the phone a few times, but Lucio was addressing Hinata like an old friend back for a visit. He was glad that there wasn’t any awkwardness, and he easily fell into small talk with Lucio as he stripped off his shoes and they made their way deeper into the apartment and into the kitchen.

“Want some water?” Lucio offered.

“Ah, no thank you. I just finished off a large bottle at the airport.”

“Bzzt,” Lucio imitated a game show buzzer, “Wrong answer kid. Drink up, that flight is looong and I don’t need ya’ to be jet lagged tomorrow. We have got to get training ASAP. I want you in fightin’ shape for some games by the weekend. You up for it?” Lucio grinned at Hinata as he pushed over a glass of water to him.

Hinata grinned back and took a drink of the water as Lucio continued to tell him about his plans for getting Hinata up to speed on all the ins-and-outs of beach volleyball. And Hinata couldn’t have been more pumped up, despite the weariness that was creeping over him.

Lucio must have noticed, as he soon stopped the easy flow of their conversation to ask if Hinata wanted to crash in his guest room for the next few days, “It’s basically a closet with a bed in it, so it’ll do for a couple nights. But hey, my girlfriend’s got a nephew who’s new to the city and looking for a roommate. I’ll have her put in a good word for you, alright?”.

“Oh, thank you so much! And I can just grab a room at a hotel for the night. I don’t wanna put you out or anything,” Hinata felt bad taking further advantage of this man who was already helping him so much.

“Pfft, don’t even stress it. It would be good for that room to finally get some use. Are ya’ hungry?”

The rumble in Hinata’s stomach answered for him, “Yeah, I am actually. Would you like some help?” Hinata wasn’t the best cook, but he could chop vegetables when it was asked of him.

“Nah, I’ll just reheat what we had last night if that’s okay. Go ahead and go get cleaned up and settled in for the night.”

“Okay, thank you! Let me know if you end up needing any help!” Hinata picked up his luggage once again and headed for the guest bedroom that Lucio had gestured to earlier.

The evening progressed pleasantly. Hinata took a quick shower and changed into clean clothes, then he had dinner with Lucio and his girlfriend, Halle, a beautiful Brazillian woman who was more than pleased with Hinata’s attempts at holding a conversation in Portugese. They laughed and talked for what felt like hours to Shoyo’s sleep deprived brain. It was only after Halle had commented on how tired he looked that Hinata was sent to bed for the evening. He thanked them for the meal and the bed, then retired to their spare room.

Between the nerves and the excitement, he had only gotten a handful of sleep the last two days. He had meant to sleep more on the plane from Japan to Rio, mostly to pass the time, but he had barely squeaked in a couple hours because his mind was overwhelmed with--

_What had I been thinking about so hard that I couldn’t sleep?_

The longer he was awake, the more discombobulated his memory became, but he tried his best to recall:

_I woke up, spent time with Natsu, took her to her friend’s house, walked back home, had a snack, cleaned up, got my luggage, left, then walked to the bus station with--Kageyama._

_Oh, what am I going to do about Kageyama?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop, here's the second chapter. It's a lottt of exposition, but it had to happen eventually right? Also, I did not proof read lol. Correct me in the comments if you wish, I can take it (who am I kidding? no, I can't lmao)
> 
> Anyways, I'm going to try to keep the chapters pretty short, so I can upload more often. I won't make any promises though!
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of the chapter, as always, constructive feedback is appreciated!
> 
> -V

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing a Haikyuu fic, and the first time that I've wrote a fic in years. So please be kind, but I also appreciate constructive feedback :)  
> Let's have fun!  
> More chapters to come.  
> \- V.


End file.
